Skiing Towards Disaster
by PrincessKiri14
Summary: I came here for some quite, fun and, you know, earn a bit money for life after Hogwarts. It was the perfect schoolwork trip in Utah, until he showed up.
1. Preface

**Enjoy the story. Chapter one should be up soon after I get my thoughts in order. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I known anything new that will appear in the story. **

**Preface**

**OoOoOoO**

"Congratulations, Lily! Welcome to the team," Robert, the manager and my new boss, said to me shaking my hand.

If you are wondering where I am, I am in Deer Valley, Utah for a "Muggle Life Experience" for Muggle Studies.

You see, when you become a 7th year student at Hogwarts, you get to take January off to immerse yourself in the Muggle World. However, this is only for Muggle Studies students.

I choose to come to the Utah after a friend of mine (Muggle) told me about working as a ski instructor. She told me she had a blast. That, and that there were _tons_ of cute boys from all over the world working there too.

I think it would be a nice change to have one of the boys from, like, Brazil or somewhere ask me out instead of _him_.

Not only that, but I will be here during the Sundance Film Festival. I just _got _to see that!

The only thing is, that the people here don't know I'm a seventeen-year-old witch. They only think I am here (as my application told them) on a schoolwork experience for a month. So I am sad to say I can't do any magic… well, I can, just not around the Muggles.

Oh well, at least _he _is not here.

**Are you excited for the story?? I am. **

**Review and tell me what you think about the preface or any thoughts you might have. **

**I got this idea when I was vacationing in Deer Valley two weeks ago. **


	2. The Roommates

**I hope you enjoy Chapter One! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything new, I do own. **

**Chapter 1**

**OoOoOoO**

I dragged my suitcases (I had two) up the stairs looking for condo number 302 of Terra Bella.

I was staying in a condo owned by the Deer Valley resort so, if I was needed, I could get out and ski over to Snow Park (that's the entrance) to give lessons or tours or something. I must say that Terra Bella is really convenient— it's ski-in-ski-out at Silver Lake.

My boss, Robert, told me that I had roommates: two girls who were both my age, seventeen. Also here for the same reason I was… well, not the _same _reason, just my cover-up reason. So I was really excited to meet them.

I arrived at my room and put the key into the lock. As I pushed the door open and stepped inside, something soft was launched at my head.

"Take that Cla — oh…" a voice rang out from the opposite side of the room. I looked over and saw tall girl with curly blonde hair standing with pillow raised above her head. Her blue eyes were wide with shock.

"I am so sorry!" the blonde said slowly. "I thought you were my roommate! Well, I guess you are now, but still. I'm so sorry!" She seemed to regain some of her senses and walked… no… bounced over to me.

"Hi! I'm Kelsey Anderson. Welcome to Deer Valley!" Kelsey said with a huge smile on her face, offering her hand.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans." I said, smiling back at her, shaking her hand. "Are you a ski instructor, too?"

"Sure am! What about you? Is this your first time here?"

"Yes… to both questions. Have you been here before?" I asked.

Kelsey chuckled.

"I lived here my whole life. Was born right here in Park City. Where are you from?"

"London," I replied.

"Awesome."

I looked around the room.

We were standing in a huge room that was complete with a kitchen, dinning table, and a living room with a huge fireplace off on one wall. The room was quite cozy. I felt instantly at home here.

Seeing me looking around, Kelsey took my hand and pulled me to a room furthest from the front door and to the side of the fireplace.

"Let me show you your room!" she said, sounding like a five-year-old with a new best friend.

Wow.

This girl is _insanely_ friendly.

I think I am going to like her, though.

She seems like a lot of fun.

Kelsey dragged me into a room that had a queen size bed covered in a colorful quilt draped on it and large fireplace, like the one in the living room, against the wall. Against another wall was a large closet that had built-in selves.

I walked over to the window and pulled open the curtain.

"I have a view of the slopes?" I asked in amazement, as I watched little families zooming down the side of the mountain.

"Is that alright?" Kelsey seemed worried.

"Yes. Perfect actually," I told her, turning to face her.

"Great! Over here, is the bathroom," She motioned to a door that I didn't notice behind her. "We are going to share it. My room is on the other side of the bathroom. Trust me, you will be glad. You do _not_ want to share a bathroom with Claire."

"Hey! I heard that," a voice came from my bedroom door in mock shock. Leaning up against the doorframe was a girl with shinny, light brown hair and big brown eyes.

She smiled at me and introduced herself.

" G'day. I'm Claire Reynolds," Claire said in a thick accent. "I'm the other roommate."

"This is Lily Evans from London, Claire. Lily, Claire is from Sydney, Australia."

"Or as I like to call it, Down Under."

"It's nice to meet you," I said shaking Claire's hand.

"How long have you been skiing for, Lily?" Claire asked me.

"Ever since I was four. My family took me to Switzerland during school breaks."

"Brilliant. Would you like a tour of the area?" Claire offered.

"That's a great idea! Let's take her up to Flagstaff Mountain and ski the Ontario Bowl!" Kelsey exclaimed, her smile getting bigger.

"Fine by me," I told them.

"Ace! Get your gear and lets meet outside Silver Lake in fifteen minutes."

**OoOoO**

We met outside and begun our way up the Quincy Express.

The cold air nipped my cheeks and froze my flyaway red hair to the side of my face and neck under my ski goggles.

When we reached the top of Flagstaff Mountain, the view was breath taking. I could see for miles upon miles into the distance. Huge mountains covered with snow with reservoirs and lakes miles long at the bases. The air was clean and bright blue, without a single cloud in the sky. I could even see a hot air balloon way off in the distance.

"Amazing, huh?" Kelsey said, pulling up next to me.

"Like a picture."

"This is my favorite part about skiing. The view."

Claire and Kelsey lead the way to the left of the chairlift. I followed them down a small green run called 'Ontario'. Even though it was a green run, it looked dangerous; the reason for this was because it was packed with families and their small children **(I am serious. I saw three people break their leg on Ontario). **

They then crossed over into an open field before heading down and across the top of a blue run called 'Hidden Treasure'.

"It's over here!" Claire said, pointing to a post that said 'Ontario Bowl' which had a black diamond next to the lettering.

The bowl's entrance was through the trees. After three minutes of skiing through the woods, we came to the top of a very steep slope covered in moguls and trees.

"You know have to ski moguls, right?" Kelsey asked looked at me with her black-rimmed goggles.

I nodded.

Isn't that apart of the job description?

"Alright, all you need to do is avoid the trees. Let's go!"

I made my way down the slope, jumping, turning, and bouncing.

The snow was fresh and clean and felt great, but cold as it was kicked up into my face by my dancing skies.

I was sad when it ended.

"That was great!" I cried.

Kelsey laughed. "That's my favorite slope. I am happy you enjoyed it."

"You know, its about four o'clock. The place is going to close up soon. We should head back."

"Aww…" Kelsey moaned. The next second an expression appeared on her face.

"Let's go get some hot chocolate at Silver Lake Lodge."

Claire and I agreed and a few minutes later we were sitting at a wooden table with steaming cups of hot chocolate.

Hardly anyone else was in here, just a few businessmen in conversation, and a couple of fellow ski instructors.

I noticed Claire was looking at the Hispanic instructor. The guy had shinny black hair and pretty black eyes. His tan skin was, as I could see, flawless. I also could tell that he was very built underneath his ski jacket.

"Kelsey, who is Claire _staring_ at?"

Kelsey giggled.

"That's Enrique Poncío. Claire totally digs him."

"I do not 'dig' him!" Claire snapped, coming out of La-La Land.

"Oh, that's right. That why you look like this every time you see him." Kelsey made her eyes look droopy and had her mouth sag open to droll a bit.

"I do _not_ look like that!" Claire said, disgusted.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too, and you know it! You _LOVE _him. You really _love _him!" Kelsey chanted.

I laughed. This was just way to funny.

"So, Lily," Claire said to me still fuming. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause this one guy at school hexes—I mean, attacks—every boy who tries to ask me out! It's annoying! I absolutely hate him."

"Does he ask you out?" Kelsey wondered.

"All the time."

"What do you say?"

"No."

"Good for you!" Claire cried. "I would hate it too if some boy kept me from going out with others."

Kelsey ignored Claire.

"Is he hot?" she asked.

I felt my checks flush.

Why are they flushing? MY CHEEKS SHOULD NOT BE FLUSHING!

Luckily, Claire saved me from this rather embarrassing moment.

"Is that _all _you think about? Whatever or not some guy is hot?"

Kelsey took a moment to think.

"Pretty much."

Claire shook her head and turned back to me.

"So he is that bad?"

"Lets just say, I am relieved he is not here."

**OoOoO**

"Are you sure she's here, Prongs?" a sandy blonde boy, Remus Lupin, asked.

"He's positive, Moony! Has Jamesipoo ever been wrong?" countered a boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Possibly…"

"I am going to pretend I didn't here that," James said, with a laugh.

The very good-looking trio steep out of the Salt Lake City terminal and begun their way to baggage claim, ignoring all the young American girls with their mouths open in awe of their presence. **(If I saw someone like the Marauders, I would do this. He-he.) **

"Besides," Remus shot a look at Sirius before going back to James, "What makes you _think_ Lily's here?"

"I overheard her talking to Professor McGonagall about coming here to work as a ski instructor," James said a-matter-of-fact.

"But, Prongs, you don't know _how _to ski! Lillkins is here as a ski _instructor_," Sirius said, befuddled.

"I know! That's why I am going to have her _teach_ me! That way she will have to spend time with me!" James was very proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

"Oh…"

"What makes you so sure that Lily will be willing to teach you?" Remus asked.

"Why, Moony! That's why _you're _here! If my love won't teach me, you will! Since, you are the only one who can actually ski. That way I can show her my never-ending skills!"

"I knew there was a reason for dragging me out here," Remus muttered under his breath.

The seventeen-year-old Hogwarts boys gathered their things at baggage claim and made their way into the frosty air of Utah in search of a cab.

**How was the first chapter? **

**Looks like Lily won't be too happy about seeing James soon. **

**Also, do you like Kelsey and Claire? Kelsey is a bit mad, isn't she? Lol. She is a fun character. **

**I will also try to find a map of Deer Valley. **

**Tell me what you think! So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **


End file.
